2036 U.S Presidential Election (Futurai)
The 2036 United States presidential election was the 63rd quadrennial presidential election, held on November 8, 2036. It was held along senate, house and gubernatorial elections. Libertarian Nominee, CEO Daniel Brown of North Carolina defeated the Democratic Nominee, Governor Justin Chenette of Maine and the Republican Nominee, Incumbent President Marco Rubio of Florida. Brown became the youngest president in American history, the first President from the Libertarian Party and the second President to be elected without any prior office. However Chenette was the second openly gay person to be a nominee of a political party and Rubio was the first president since George H. W. Bush not to get re-elected. Background The Second Great Recession would continue under the Rubio Administration, but President Rubio wouldn't do nothing about it as President except causing it to suffer more. Many people began to think Rubio was lazy, and didn't want to end the recession. In 2035, his approval rating dropped into the 30s and the 20s. Due to Tammy Duckworth's Policies causing the Second Great Recession, The Democrats wasn't all that favored either, many Americans thought it was time for a new party to take control. Nominations Republican Party President Rubio was so unpopular as President, many Republicans decided to primary him such as Businessman Donald Trump Jr.. Trump Jr. would run a populist campaign like his father and former President Donald Trump did in 2016. President Rubio deceived the nomination on July 5, 2036 at the Republican National Convention in Madison, Wisconsin and would chose his Vice President Mo Brooks as his running mate. Candidates * Marco Rubio, 47th U.S President (2033-2037) * Donald Trump Jr, Businessman and political activist MarcoRubioAgedByPhojoedotcom.png|47th U.S President Marco Rubio of Florida Donald Trump Jr.|'Donald Trump Jr.' of New York Democratic Party Due to the Second Great Recession, the Democrats were more far-left than ever before. Many Berniecrats would run such as Maine's Governor Justin Chenette, which was elected surprisingly in 2034. Other Progressive Democrats would run such as longtime congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. By May, centrists democrats would join the race such as former New York Governor Chelsea Clinton, and U.S. Senator Josh Gottiemier of New Jersey. Clinton and Gottiemier were seen as corporate elites, which hurt them in the primary. Many anti-establishment moderates backed former U.S. Senator Josh Stein of North Carolina. On July 17, 2036, Justin Chenette received the nomination and chose U.S. Senator Levi Sanders of Vermont as his running mate. Candidates * Justin Chenette, Governor of Maine (2035-2039) * Josh Gottiemier, U.S. Senator of New Jersey (2025-) * Josh Stein, U.S. Senator of North Carolina (2023-2029) * Chelsea Clinton, Governor of New York (2023-2031) * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, U.S. Representative of New York (2019-) JustinChenette.jpg|Governor Justin Chenette of Maine JoshGottheimer.png|U.S. Senator Josh Gottheimer of New Jersey JoshStein.jpg|Former U.S. Senator Josh Stein of North Carolina ChelseaClinton.jpg| Former Governor Chelsea Clinton of New York Alexandria-Ocasio-Profile-Portrait-2-s.jpg|U.S. Representative ' Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' of New York Libertarian Party The Libertarians would have a chance of winning the presidency due to the Second Great Recession and the lost of trust in the two-party system. Many Libertarians wanted CEO Daniel Brown to become the nominee due to his charisma, young age and his Ron Paul like policies. Brown would announce his run for the presidency on July 8, 2035, with the slogan "Clean the mess!". But Brown wasn't alone in the primaries, U.S. Representative John Sane of California would drop his hat into the ring also. Sane was a libertarian-socialist and supported open borders. Kokesh and Seder would also run, but wouldn't get a lot of attention. Sane was going to lead the party into a more leftist direction, supporting abortion and open borders. While Brown wanted to keep the libertarian party the same on economic issues. During the Iowa primaries, Brown would defeat Sane by 30+ Points and would continue to do the same in New Hampshire, South Carolina and Nevada. Brown would carry every state in the primary except the west coast states of California, Oregon and Washington. Brown would receive the nomination on May 7, 2036, and would chose U.S. Senator Rand Paul as his running mate. Sane would later leave the Libertarian Party and become unaffiliated. Candidates * Daniel Brown, CEO of CreaTV from North Carolina (2025-2035) * John Sane, U.S. Representative of California (2023-2037) * Adam Kokesh, Activist from Arizona * Sam Seder, Commentator from New York Daniel Brown.jpg|CEO Daniel Brown from North Carolina Blank Person.jpg|U.S. Representative John Sane of California Kokesh2013.jpg|Activist Adam Kokesh from Arizona samseder.jpeg|Commentator Sam Seder from New York General Election Results Category:Scenario: Futurai Category:US elections 2036 Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:United States